poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World
Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World is an upcoming sequel to Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Goole Drive as part of a double feature with its predecessor Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas in the near future. Plot In London, John Smith is ambushed by a group of soldiers with a warrant for his arrest and presumed dead in the ensuing confrontation; Governor Ratcliffe has lied to King James (being a personal friend of the King) and framed Smith as the traitor from the first film in a plot to declare war against the Powhatan Nation while avoiding punishment for his own crimes. In order to prevent this, the King sends a young diplomat, John Rolfe, to bring Chief Powhatan to England for negotiations. In the New World, Pocahontas, Powhatan's daughter, mourns John Smith's death but is eventually able to move on. John Rolfe soon arrives, greeted by English civilians (who by now have settled in Jamestown) and a curious Pocahontas. Rolfe eventually speaks with Powhatan, but he refuses to accompany him to England, so Pocahontas goes in her father's stead, believing that she can bring about peace between the two nations. Powhatan sends a bodyguard, Uttamatomakkin (Uti) to accompany Pocahontas. Rolfe and Pocahontas have a rocky start, but gradually warm up to each other. In England, Rolfe leaves Pocahontas at his mansion and meets with King James and Queen Anne, but James refuses to meet with Pocahontas despite Rolfe's pleas. Instead, per Ratcliffe's suggestion, James invites both Rolfe and Pocahontas to an upcoming ball and promises that if Pocahontas impresses him by acting "civilised", he will prevent the armada from sailing to Jamestown, but if she does not, he will declare war. Knowing that Ratcliffe deliberately manipulated the King, Rolfe and his maid, Mrs. Jenkins, educate Pocahontas in the ways of British etiquette to prepare her. At the ball, Pocahontas wins over the King and Queen with flattery and almost manages to prevent war, but a bear-baiting arranged by Ratcliffe and greatly enjoyed by the snobbish nobility infuriates Pocahontas and she openly accuses the King of savage behaviour. James angrily orders Pocahontas and Uti imprisoned in the Tower of London, and declares war on the Powhatan tribe. At his home, Rolfe is approached by a hooded stranger who helps him break Pocahontas and Uti out of the tower and take them to an inn, where the man reveals himself to be John Smith. Smith implores Pocahontas to stay hidden with him, but she instead takes Rolfe's advice and decides to try and stop the war one last time. She openly confronts the King in the palace and reveals Smith, thus proving that Ratcliffe had been lying the entire time. Realising Ratcliffe's treachery, James sends a battalion to stop the armada. They are successful in stopping the ships before they can set sail, but Ratcliffe refuses to give up and tries to kill Pocahontas. Smith appears and fights Ratcliffe one-on-one until Ratcliffe draws a gun, but before he can fire, Rolfe sends him overboard with the ship's mast. Ratcliffe makes it back to the port, where he is arrested by the King. Smith receives a royal pardon and his own ship from the King as a sign of apology. Pocahontas and Rolfe, meanwhile, appear on the verge of admitting that they love each other. Before they can, Smith appears and implores Pocahontas to accompany him on his new journeys around the world, but Pocahontas chooses otherwise and she and Smith part ways as friends. As Pocahontas later prepares to return to Jamestown, she finds Rolfe waiting for her on the ship, having chosen to go and live with her in Jamestown (with Uti remaining in London in his stead). They kiss as the ship sails into the sunset. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jack Skellington, Zero, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Woody Woodpecker, Celebi, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Clayton, Creeper, Pete, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, the Mickey Mouse films, the Looney Tunes films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Sleeping Beauty, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *''The Lion King'' was first released on home video in 1995, the same year that Pocahontas was released in theaters. *''The Lion King'', the Mickey Mouse series, Tarzan, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sleeping Beauty, Darkwing Duck, and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World were all made by Disney. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. *Ash and his friends will see Pocahontas again in Pooh's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. *Simba and his friends will see Pocahontas again in Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. *Littlefoot and his friends will see Pocahontas again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers